A Window
by juho69
Summary: When a door closes, what is there left?


_This is set a few months after the end of the final series of Without A Trace._

_Disclaimer : I don't own Without A Trace nor its characters etc._

A WINDOW

The young man in his early thirties walked dazedly out on to the balcony of the high office block where he worked. Despairingly, he tried to comprehend the events of the last few weeks and days; but, for the umpteenth time, his mind could just not fathom them.

She had gone; and she was never coming back. His wife.

He could barely bring himself to think the word, let alone say it. It hurt so much.

Pain….emotional pain so great that he only felt numbness. It would come out later.

This was how it had been, all those other times in his life. His parents….his brother.…his own problems. However, this was different. All the things that had happened to him before, to his family and himself, terrible though they were, had been tragic accidents. They had not been deliberate; nobody was really to blame.

But, this was. She had betrayed him. And that was far, far worse.

He looked out towards the city he loved and which was his home. Below him, a million tiny lights shone in the darkness, reflective of its citizens going about their lives and businesses – but, it all floated over him. All he was able to do was gaze beyond them, to the horizon, towards the future which now had no meaning.

So deeply immersed was he that he only barely realised that someone had stepped out on to the balcony beside him.

"Hey."

Danny Taylor looked into Martin Fitzgerald's blue eyes.

"You okay?"

Danny shook his head and gestured helplessly.

Martin said nothing; but, he put his hand on Danny's shoulder and pressed it comfortingly.

That simple gesture broke Danny's control. He covered his face and began to cry heartbrokenly. Martin was not quite sure what to do at first, his male Fitzgerald reticence inhibiting him for a few moments; then, he pulled Danny's head down on to his shoulder, held him close and ruffled his hair gently.

_WATWATWATWATWATWATWATWTWATWATWAT_

Martin and Danny sat on the floor of the balcony. Danny had stopped crying but had then found he had nothing to wipe his face with and had tried to use his sleeves. Conscious of having done it somewhere once before, Martin had proffered him his handkerchief. He had his hand on the back of Danny's neck and rubbed it gently. Martin's upbringing still caused him to feel awkward when confronted by a man crying; but, he would never have left his best friend. With that helpless expression and runny nose, Danny looked like a lost little boy. Which, in a way, he was, Martin reflected. All those whom Danny had loved and then lost, in differing ways….It made Martin's own problems with his father appear miniscule in comparison.

Gradually, Danny became calmer. He was quiet for a few minutes. Then, in a voice full of bewilderment, distress and pain, he asked,

"_WHY_?"

"I don't know, pal." Martin shook his head. "I don't know."

"Martin – what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Martin answered, quite truthfully.

Danny shook his head, uncomprehending. "I would have done _anything_ for her," he said, anguishedly. "And Sofie."

"Some women are just like that," Martin replied. "I mean, look what Samantha did to me. She used me, screwed me and then dumped me."

Despite his grief, Danny could detect the bitterness in Martin's voice. "Man, she really cut you up, didn't she?"

Martin looked at Danny, then away. He bit his lip hard.

Neither young man spoke for some time; then Danny asked, despairingly,

"Are all women like that?"

"No. No, they're not," Martin answered, trying to be reassuring, to himself as much as to Danny. "Vivian isn't."

Danny nodded. "Marcus is a lucky guy."

"Neither are my sisters. Nor – surprisingly – is my mom." Despite himself, Martin smiled a little. "Dad would never have married her if she had been." He looked directly at Danny. "What you've got to remember is – there are women – and there are ladies. And you need to find yourself a lady."

"Oh." Slowly understanding, Danny nodded. He turned away from Martin. His face was working again. "I was so happy - "

"I know, I know," Martin murmured. He rubbed Danny's back gently, wishing despairingly he could do more. Then, suddenly, he remembered something, from a long, long time ago.

"When I was a boy, and things didn't go right, you know what my Aunt Bonnie used to say to me?"

"What?"

" '_When God closes a door, somewhere He opens a window_.' "

Danny raised his face and looked at Martin wonderingly.

"He'll open a window for you one day. You'll see."

Martin put his arm right around Danny and drew him close. Blue eyes met brown; and they both managed to smile.


End file.
